You And Me Right Now
by after2am
Summary: It's Jeff's birthday, and Nick wakes him up in the best way possible. PWP  well, very little plot:P


This was a bday fic for crazedhumor, my love and my Jeff.

36box

* * *

><p>Jeff stirred sleepily, snuggling deeper into his warm comfy bed. Something was tickling at the corner of his mind, making him wake faster than he usually would at this time of the morning... an almost nervous excitement. Jeff's eyes opened and he grinned at the ceiling. It was his birthday! Stretching happily and looking over at Kurt's still-empty bed on the other side of the room, Jeff curled up in the warmth of his bed and closed his eyes again, happy that his seventeenth birthday had managed to fall on a Saturday. He drifted off again, a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his belly as he thought about what the day would bring.<p>

The first thing he noticed when he woke again was the bed dipping gently and the blankets sliding down, a warm, strong body sliding in next to him and a familiar smell of aftershave and toothpaste, "_Mmm_, Nicky," he murmured, turning sleepily and blinking at the smiling brunette.

Nick wrapped him in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Happy birthday, babe," Nick whispered against his lips, a hand running through Jeff's hair and mussing it up.

Jeff grinned into the kiss, head falling to the side as he let Nick card his hands through his blond hair. "Thanks," he whispered, eyes sparkling. He couldn't think of a better present than being woken like this, Nick warm and solid next to him, his shirtless boyfriend pressing kisses to his lips that were already starting to turn from innocent and sweet to heated and desperate.

He turned in Nick's arms, arching against his best friend like a cat, kissing him hard. His tongue slid along his boyfriend's lips and danced against Nick's as he clutched the other boy's shoulders hard. _Fuck_yes; this was the perfect way to wake up. Nick's hand slid down to his lower back, pulling Jeff against him, the brunette rocking his hips and sighing into Jeff's mouth. Jeff could feel Nick's hardness against his thigh, his own half-hard dick twitching in response. "Nick... " Jeff breathed, his own hips grinding against his boyfriends'. "Want you so bad."

Nick sucked his lip into his mouth and nodded gently, his hands fiddling with the hem of Jeff's tank top before wriggling back and tugging it off completely. Jeff was already struggling with the tied waistband of Nick's thin track pants, cursing at the knot while trying to simultaneously kiss a line up Nick's jaw and over his neck. He finally got them undone, sliding the pants over Nick's ass and letting his hands wander over his boyfriend's warm, naked body. A gasp escaped Jeff's mouth as he felt Nick's large hand rubbing his hard dick through his pyjama pants, cupping and squeezing him firmly. Head falling forward onto Nick's shoulder, Jeff whimpered and thrust his hips gently into Nick's palm. Shivers of pleasure washed over him, his breath quickening, and he let out a whine of protest when Nick stopped and pulled away.

Blinking up at Nick as his boyfriend got up on his knees, Jeff let Nick tug his loose pants down over his hips, eyes roaming over his boyfriend's gorgeous body. His breath caught as he noticed Nick look at his cock, licking his lips almost subconsciously, and before he knew it Nick was kneeling between his legs, hands running over his thighs.

Nick grinned at him with that crazy-wide mouth of his, a glint in his hazel eyes, and licked a long, wet stripe up the underside of his cock. Jeff's head hit the pillow and his mouth fell open on a long moan, Nick's tongue sliding over him and flicking at the tip of his dick, tasting him, moaning softly as if he could never get enough. "Nick, please," Jeff breathed, a hand tangling in Nick's soft hair and pressing him forward impatiently. He needed those lips around him, and he needed them now.

Nick smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Please what, baby?" he asked, eyes wide and innocent.

Jeff laughed, a frustrated blush covering his face as he stared into Nick's hazel eyes. "Please suck my cock, Nicky," he said, a hint of pleading in his breathless voice.

Nick bit his lip and blinked up at him. "Well, you did ask so nicely," he said, tongue flicking out again to swirl over the swollen head of Jeff's length. Jeff gasped loudly, the sound echoing in the room as Nick's mouth slid over him, wet heat and perfect pressure enveloping his cock.

Nick moved slowly, teasingly, it was the best type of pure torture imaginable and Jeff heard moans and gasps fill the room that he could barely believe were from his own mouth. "Nick, fuck..." he moaned, the hands in Nick's hair tugging and fisting in brunette locks. Nick just took him deeper in response, throat relaxing as he began to bob his head, half-swallowing Jeff's cock like he was born to do it. Jeff's hand flew out of Nick's hair to clutch at the sheets as he fought to not thrust up too hard, fought the urge to push himself right down Nick's pulsing throat. Nick groaned around him, and Jeff lost the battle, his hips slamming up. Nick held him still, pulling back, his lips leaving Jeff's dick with one last kiss against the tip.

Jeff whimpered, his breath coming hard. So close, he was _so_fucking close. Nick licked his lips and smiled at him as he moved up, hand lazily stroking himself as he pressed firm kisses and sharp, perfect bites to Jeff's neck and chest.

Jeff whined with pleasure at the sight of Nick touching himself, torn between the beautiful display before him and the urge to reach out his hand and jerk Nick off himself. He just watched, spread out on the sheets, breath catching when he realized that Nick was pulling a half-full bottle of lube from the drawer.

"Yes, Nicky... fuck me, _please_," he whimpered, hands sliding up Nick's sides and over his broad shoulders. His boyfriend leaned over and kissed him hard, lips insistent, teeth gently nipping at Jeff's lower lip, and Jeff couldn't help but press ever closer to Nick, hands tugging his head forward and holding him there as he gasped into the kiss.

Nick pulled back, eyes on him, and Jeff could see that his boyfriend's fingers were already slick and shining. "Please, baby," Jeff whispered, hips making useless circles against friction that just wasn't there. Nick smiled and kissed him once more, softly, and before Jeff knew it he was arching against a pressing, slippery finger, moans falling from his swollen lips. "Mmm," he moaned, pressing down hard against Nick's finger, already needing more. Nick's wrist moved as a second finger joined the first, and Jeff's voice broke on a moan as pleasure shot through him, hands scrabbling at the sheets as Nick relentlessly slid against that spot again. "Please, Nicky, more," Jeff babbled, head thrown back against the pillow. Nick added a third finger, not taking his time as much as he usually would, and fuck, Jeff was grateful for that. He needed Nick inside him, needed to be filled, fucked and taken apart.

Nick's fingers twisted and slid inside him, drawing moans and whimpers out of Jeff like it was the easiest thing in the world. Jeff's eyes fell closed and he let the feelings take him over, so desperate for more than Nick's fingers but unable to voice his needs with the insane pleasure coursing through him.

Eventually, Nick slowed his fingers, leaning down to suck at Jeff's neck hard as he withdrew them. Jeff wrapped his hands around Nick's body, pulling his boyfriend close and rocking up, his hands going to the discarded bottle and covering Nick's rock hard cock in slippery lube. Nick moaned against him, hips sliding forward until he was lined up, cock pressing against Jeff's entrance. Jeff expected Nick to tease him, expected a slow pressing slide inside him. He didn't expect Nick to grab his hips and slide into him hard in one smooth thrust, buried to the hilt in a matter of seconds. Jeff threw his arm over his own mouth, muffling the cry of pleasure that escaped him at the perfect feeling of Nick filling him completely. Nick's face was lax, Jeff could tell he was already fighting for control, and the thought made him even harder.

"Move Nick, please baby," he breathed, moving his hips gently in small circles. Nick drew in a deep breath and slid his hands under Jeff's thighs, spreading them and holding tightly as he began to move his hips. Jeff bit his arm hard, his own skin the only thing muffling his loud cries as Nick began to fuck him in earnest. His bed shifted against the wall, banging against his closet with every hard thrust, but Jeff couldn't bring himself to care. Not with Nick pounding into him and making him see stars with every perfectly placed thrust.

"_Fuck_, Nick, you feel so good," Jeff gasped, clutching at Nick's neck, his shoulders, his blunt nails leaving bloody marks all down Nick's back as he held on. Nick leaned forward, closer, his hand wrapping around Jeff's dick and his teeth sinking into the pale skin of Jeff's neck as he drove into him harder. Jeff felt his stomach start to tighten, his heart race as he let Nick use him. Nick bit him again, breathing his name as he moved faster, thrust harder.

"Nicky, I can't..." Jeff moaned, his eyes falling closed as he tried to bear down on his rising orgasm. He wanted Nick to come with him. "Come on, baby," Jeff breathed, clenching hard around Nick's cock.

He was rewarded with a broken cry and the amazing feeling of Nick losing all control, hips losing their rhythm and his lips crashing to Jeff's. White light flashed behind Jeff's eyes as Nick crashed their lips together, a sob tearing from his throat as his body shook. "_Niick._.." he moaned, fucking up into Nick's tight grip as ropes of hot come spilled over his boyfriend's hand, Nick's rhythm sloppy as he shuddered through his own orgasm deep inside Jeff's body.

Nick's hips rocked gently through the aftershocks as they lay panting on the trashed bed, sheets half on the floor, pillows halfway across the room. Jeff couldn't remember how they got there, hell, he could barely remember his own name.

Nick lifted his head, grinning sleepily at him. "Happy birthday," he said, his hair falling in his face as he pressed a soft kiss to Jeff's neck.

Jeff smiled weakly, his hands sliding down Nick's back to hold him inside him as he softened. "Best birthday ever, I think," he said with a laugh, chest rising and falling with the comfortable weight of Nick on top of him. Twisting carefully, feeling Nick slide out of him and letting out a small gasp at the sensation, Jeff reached for a box of tissues and cleaned them up quickly. The clock on his dresser told him it was only 9, and Jeff wrinkled his nose.

"It's early," he said, tugging the blankets up over both of them and curling into Nick's chest.

Nick laughed, the feeling running through Jeff's body and warming him. "Well sorry," he said, teasing. "Next year I'll hold off on the awesome birthday sex."

Jeff swatted him and snuggled closer, tangling their legs together and closing his eyes for a while. He felt Nick drift off, his breathing even out, and Jeff smiled softly as he glanced up at his boyfriend's face.

He smiled, his heart skipping a beat and maybe aching just a little as he stared at his best friend. Today was his birthday, which meant they'd been together for three months. Jeff pressed his face into Nick's chest, mouthing the words against his boyfriend's skin, words he hadn't let himself say to Nick's face yet, but was pretty sure he would soon.

'_I__love__you._'

After all, it had been true since they were kids.


End file.
